Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable wall material and a cold storage house or an air-conditioned storehouse using the same.
Conventional cold storage houses/air-conditioned storehouses mainly adopt a civil construction type and assembly type. However, the construction period is long, the vacancy rate is high, the mobility is poor, and the land resources are occupied.
For example, a conventional portable energy-saving cold storage house adopts a hollow semi-ellipsoidal integral structure. The inner surface and the outer surface of the wall of the semi-ellipsoidal cold storage house are composed of waterproof non-breathable fabrics, and an inflated threadlike cavernous body with cellular pores is sandwiched between the inner surface and the outer surface. The portable energy-saving cold storage house is inflated in use, and can be stored in a folded manner when not in use.
However, the heat-insulation effect of the cold storage house is not ideal, the yield force is large during the folding process, the cold storage house is difficult to fold manually, the folded cold storage house is excessively large, the portability is not remarkable, and the firmness of the cold storage house supported only by its material after inflation is also restricted.